


Ain't no Happy Endings Here

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gen, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Overdosing, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Steve Angst, Swearing, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year for Halloween I decided to write a horror story as a break from my usual fluff.</p><p>Beware all those who enter here - - Heed the tags and the title.</p><p>Am I evil, Yes I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no Happy Endings Here

“What are these?” Bucky asked poking at the small vials sitting on the top shelf of the fridge.

“Hulk sedatives.” Steve replied.

“And you keep that in your fridge because?” Bucky frowned.

“Helps me sleep.” Steve shrugged.

“Jesus, Stevie. You need hulk sedatives to sleep.” Bucky exclaimed.

“I only use a small amount and only some nights, not all the time.” Steve protested.

“When the nightmares get bad.” Bucky nodded. He could understand.

“Maybe you could try it too?” Steve suggested.

“I dunno, Stevie. I think that's not a level of control I would be comfortable giving up.” Bucky went back to frowning.

“We're in the tower.” Steve shrugged. “It's not like anything could happen while you're asleep.”

“I'll think about it.” Bucky conceded.

– 

Bucky was down in the gym doing target practice with Clint. By which I mean Clint was using Bucky for target practice like the most violent version of long distance tig. Bucky was running, jumping and sliding through an obstacle course while Clint shot arrows at him.

“Come on bird-brain.” Bucky yelled as an arrow bounced off his metal arm. “You're really not trying.” An arrow promptly embedded itself in his thigh. Bucky yanked it out and kept running. “That's more like it.” He laughed.

– 

“What the hell happened to you?” Steve exclaimed when Bucky limped back onto their floor a few hours later, blood running from his thigh and his right shoulder.

“That Hawkeye is a pretty good shot.” Bucky chuckled heading for the bathroom. “Still blocked most of his shots though."

– 

Bucky rushed at the Doombot that was edging up on Steve's blind spot and jumped on it, getting himself slightly electrocuted in the process. “What the fuck!” He yelped, but kept a hold, using his metal arm to tear it to pieces. “Guys, don't get too close. These fuckers will try to fry you if you touch them.” He grumbled into the comms.

– 

“Have you considered the possibility that your boy there has a death wish?” Tony asked Steve one afternoon as they watched Bucky in a three way fight with Natasha and Thor in the gym.

“He has super soldier serum just like me.” Steve shrugged. Of course he was concerned, but he didn't want to voice that to Tony. Talking about it would make it real and he didn't want that. He cringed as he heard a joint pop and looked up to see Natasha had dislocated Bucky's right elbow. He grinned and held it up for Thor to pull back into place for him.

“Maybe he's just a masochist then.” Tony shrugged. Steve didn't answer.

– 

“Aren't you warm in that hoodie?” Steve asked looking at Bucky bundled up on the sofa. Steve himself was wearing just a t-shirt.

“Nah, I'm good.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve couldn't remember the last time he had seen Bucky with short sleeves. “You don't need to be embarrassed about the arm.”

“I'm not Stevie.” Bucky huffed. “I'm fine, honest. I just want to wear this hoodie. Is that alright?”

“Course it is.” Steve sighed.

– 

“Bucky, Bucky. It's okay, calm down.” Steve pleaded as Bucky kicked and thrashed about on his bed, still sleeping. The sheets were tangled and torn around him. Steve grabbed his right arm that was flailing wildly and pulled Bucky towards himself. As he did so, the sleeve of Bucky's top pushed up and Steve got a glimpse of his forearm. A myriad of scars and what looked like fresh cuts criss crossed the skin.

Steve knew that Bucky healed slightly slower than he did, but these cuts could still only be a few hours old at most. Steve pushed Bucky's sleeve up further as he continued to try to sooth away the nightmare. Bucky's whole arm was covered in cut marks. Steve felt sick even as Bucky settled in his arms, nightmare abated at last.

– 

“Have you been going to see your therapist?” Steve asked.

“Have you?” Bucky retorted.

“Fair point.” Steve shrugged.

– 

Steve stopped when he went into the bathroom and frowned at the bath tub. Bucky's leg was hanging out over the side of the tub, black combat trousers and heavy boots still on. The shower curtain obscuring his upper body and face. “Why are you sitting in the tub with no water and your clothes on?” Steve asked, crossing to the tub. He pulled back the curtain and his heart seized in his chest, breathing stopped short as he looked down at Bucky.

Bucky had his shirt off. The outline of a heart carved onto his chest over where his real heart would be. His favourite knife sticking deep between his ribs in the middle of the carving.

Steve fell to his knees, tears blurring his vision and screamed.

– 

“You shouldn't go back there tonight.” Tony insisted.

“I'll be fine Tony. I just need to get some sleep.” Steve replied wearily.

“You can sleep here.” Tony protested. “Take my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa.”

“What would be the sense in that when I have a perfectly good bed of my own downstairs?” Steve shook his head and made for the elevator.

– 

“How's Steve?” Clint asked Tony the following morning.

“Dunno. Not seen him yet. Wanna come with me to check on him?” Tony replied.

– 

Clint picked up the empty vial from Steve's bedside table. “You think it was an accident?”

Tony shook his head. “Last time it was a plane. This time, it was a whole helluva lot easier.”

“Damn.” Clint sighed looking down at Steve, unmoving on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned ya.


End file.
